A conversational system may communicate with many different types of users. While the conversational system may be well-suited to process a large group or even a majority of users, there may be a subset of users of the conversational system that should receive additional or alternative processing.
It is with respect to these and other general considerations that the aspects disclosed herein have been made. Also, although relatively specific problems may be discussed, it should be understood that the examples should not be limited to solving the specific problems identified in the background or elsewhere in this disclosure.